


Never Let Them See The Worst Of Me

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dadvid AU, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music Lyrics As Titles, Musicals Are Mentioned, One-Shot, The kids are fifteen, dear evan hansen - Freeform, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Max nearly tripped as he rushed off of the bus, frantically unlocking the door to the house, feeling tears starting to fall.----A.K.A The poor baby is harassed and David is a father.





	Never Let Them See The Worst Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to gay music while writing this.  
> Kind of counter-productive to what I was trying to write.

Max threw his backpack off and into a corner. He couldn't bear to look at it, but he just stared at it, hatred burning in his eyes.

Scrawled across the back of the bag in thick black Sharpie was the word 'Fag.'

Max yelled and kicked the bag, rushing off to his room, tears flowing down his face. He pulled out his phone and earbuds, turning the volume up all the way, intending to drown out the sounds of his sorrow.

 

\-----

 

David walked into the home, noting with an exasperated smile the fact that Max forgot to lock the door.

He walked into the kitchen, calling towards Max's room.

"Max! I'm home! Do you want a snack?"

No response.

David knocked on Max's door. "Max?"

Through the door, he heard music. Under that, he heard the sound of...

Crying?

David opened the door slowly. "Are you okay, Max?"

The boy looked up at him, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm fine, David." As Max said that, his voice choked and he ducked his head down into a pillow, shoulders shaking. David sat down on the bed next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Max shook his head. Instead of saying anything, he pointed to his backpack.

David looked at the bag, a wave of shock went through him as he noticed the three harshly written letters on the bag. He looked back at Max, who was scrolling through something on his phone, sniffling. Sighing, he put an arm around Max. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them, and the backpack issue was resolved for that time.

"What are you listening to, Max?" David's voice was soft as he asked. Max, too tired to be defensive, answered.

"Some musical that Preston recommended to me. 'Dear Evan Hansen' or something like that. It's really good." Max seemed to become a bit more sad at the thought of Preston.

David sighed and got up. He held out a hand to Max. "C'mon. Lets go get some ice cream."

Max smiled and took his hand, and the two left, glad to have David to look after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole storyline of what happened at school and on the bus, if you want it I'll post it.
> 
> Also, on a side note:  
> I watched The Breakfast Club. You know, that one old movie. I nearly walked out of the room three different times.  
> It was THAT cringy.


End file.
